Season 1
*For the category see Season One The first season of New Girl premiered on Fox on September 20, 2011. It consisted of 24 episodes, with the season finale airing on May 8, 2012. Liz Meriwether is the creator and primary showrunner. __TOC__ Plot Zooey Deschanel stars as Jessica "Jess" Day, a well-liked, bubbly, and adorable elementary school teacher in her late 20s, who finds herself without a place to live when she discovers that her boyfriend of six years has been cheating on her. She finds a new place to stay when she moves into a loft in L.A. with three single guys: Nick Miller (Jake Johnson), a surly bartender with little direction in life; Schmidt (Max Greenfield), a marketing executive and modern-day Casanova who's rough past informs his bloated ego; and Winston Bishop (Lamorne Morris), a former professional athlete who achieved modest success abroad, struggling to adjust to life back in the United States. Morris, who debuts in episode 2, was hired by showrunners after the pilot was complete, as a replacement for Damon Wayans Jr.'s Coach; the actor was forced to leave New Girl due to contractual obligations for a show called Happy Endings, which aired on another network, as per this article at TVLine.com. As a result, his character was written out of the show, but still exists in the world inhabited by the characters. The season focuses on establishing the relationships between the roommates, as well as their relations with the opposite sex. Through both, integral character points are formed or discovered. Cece (Hannah Simone) is Jess' lifelong best friend, and throughout the season her shared attraction with Schmidt is explored, though they break up in the final episode of the season. Hints of Jess and Nick's attraction to each other are also established, but they spend much of the season dating other people (guest stars including Lake Bell, Justin Long, Lizzy Caplan, Dermot Mulroney, and Mary Elizabeth Ellis). Winston, the only major character to undergo a career change in season one, starts dating an old flame, Shelby (Kali Hawk), in the second half of the season. Cast Main Cast *Zooey Deschanel as Jessica Day (24/24) *Jake Johnson as Nick Miller (24/24) *Max Greenfield as Schmidt (24/24) *Lamorne Morris as Winston Bishop (23/24) *Hannah Simone as Cece Parekh (21/24) Recurring Cast *Damon Wayans Jr. as Coach (1/24) *Mary Elizabeth Ellis as Caroline (5/24) *Justin Long as Paul Genzlinger (4/24) *Lizzy Caplan as Julia (4/24) *Dermot Mulroney as Russell (4/24) *Kali Hawk as Shelby (5/24) *Gillian Vigman as Kim (3/24) *Ian Wolterstorff as Spencer (4/24) *Rachel Harris as Tanya Lamontagne (3/24) *Jeff Kober as Remy (2/24) *June Diane Raphael as Sadie (2/24) Episodes DVD The Complete First Season of New Girl release on October 2, 2012 in Region 1, December 3, 2012 on Region 2, November 2, 2012 on Region 3 and October 10, 2012 on Region 4. The DVD includes the 24 episodes of the first season divided on 3 discs. More details: *'Studio:' 20th Century Fox *'Run Time:' 08 hr 43 min *'Language:' English *'Subtitle Language:' English, French, Spanish *'Online Item #:' 14265605 *'Store Item Number (DPCI):' 058-22-3034 Promotional pictures S01_01.jpg S01_02.jpg S01_03.jpg S01_04.jpg S01_05.jpg S01_06.jpg Category: Season One Category:Seasons